hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2001
was Hollyoaks's seventh year of production. In September 2001, Hollyoaks transmitted it's first spin-off series, Hollyoaks: Movin' On, as well as the introduction of a fourth episode to be aired each week. In November, Hollyoaks aired its second DVD movie spin-off, Hollyoaks: Indecent Behaviour. Events Hollyoaks events *Alfie Nightingale is born. *January - Theo Sankofa arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *February - Gina Patrick is kidnapped by Jess Holt's pimp, Steve. *March - Steve is left seriously injured after falling off a barge during a fight with Jess Holt and Sol Patrick. *April - Jess Holt and Sol Patrick flee the village in order to avoid a charge of the attempted murder of Steve. *4th May - Student Dan Hunter arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *14th May - The Hunter family arrive in the village. (First appearances of Lisa, Sally, Les and Lee Hunter) *22nd May - Goldie McQueen's twins Prince and Hunter McQueen are born. *June - Anna Green discovers that she is pregnant. *4th June - Gina Patrick leaves the village to work in an orphanage in China. Emily Taylor also leaves. (Final appearance of the characters) *7th June - Bombhead arrives in the village. Victoria Hutchinson leaves the village, splitting with husband Finn after discovering his lies. (First appearance of Bombhead and last appearance of Victoria Hutchinson until 2005) *19th September - Becca Hayton arrives in the village to study at Hollyoaks Community College. (First appearance of the character) *8th October - Ruth Osborne is beaten up in a vicious attack by her boyfriend, Lewis Richardson. *15th October - Lewis Richardson dies from organ failure caused by an intentional overdose on paracetamol. (Final appearance of the character). *October - Jason Cunliffe proposes to Geri Hudson, who accepts. *31st October - Vinny is killed in a car accident after being drugged by Danny Houston. *November - Beth Morgan returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2000) *5th November - Jason Cunliffe's friend Scott Anderson arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *November - Ruth Osborne leaves the village to work as a journalist in London. (Last appearance of Ruth until 2003) *14th November - Dan Hunter's friend Toby Mills arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *17th November - Scott Anderson attacks Luke Morgan, attempts to rape Geri Hudson and rapes Beth Morgan. *November - Luke Morgan leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2002) *19th December - Geri Hudson and Jason Cunliffe marry. However, after the ceremony, Geri throws Jason out of the car and leaves the village. (Final appearance of Geri Hudson) *December - Anna Green gives birth to a son. Real life events *3rd September - The first episode of Hollyoaks: Movin' On is aired. *23rd October - The final episode of Hollyoaks: Movin' On is aired. *17th November - Hollyoaks: Indecent Behaviour is released on DVD. *29th November - Hollyoaks begins broadcasting four episodes per week. Major Storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2001 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2001 returns. Departures See also: Category:2001 departures. Episodes See also *Category:2001 minor characters *Category:2001 births *Category:2001 marriages *Category:2001 deaths Category:2000s Category:2001